fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
70's Love
70's Love Have you ever thought about what would happen if Danny and Sandy didn’t live happily ever after in the movie Grease? Danny really never knew how much Sandy meant to him until she was gone with another guy. Sandy and Danny had been dating for a week and they decided to go to the school dance together. The dance was at the end of the week, Friday, and they were getting their matching outfits together. They planned to go on many more dates. A Danny walked out the door he said, “I’ll pick you up at 6:00 Friday night.” Sandy replied, “I’ll be ready, see you then.” It was finally the night of the dance, and they showed up together and begin to dance. Everybody got excited and started to switch partners as they danced while huge smiles on their faces and the poodle shirts begin to twirl. Sandy starts to get jealous because Danny wouldn't stop dancing with some other girl, Cha Cha. She had finally had enough of it, as she continued to watch them she grabbed her jacket and stormed out. She meets a mysterious man outside. Prince Charming, all dressed and blue, stopped her as she was walking out the door. He was just getting ready to walk in the dance, as he asked her to sit down and talk to him for a while. As Sandy begin to tell him what happened he interrupted her and said, "You look beautiful, I don’t know how a guy could ever be so crazy to leave you." She checks the time and sees its getting late and she better head home. Handed Prince a piece of paper with her number she said, "I'm sorry I have to go, call me later if you want. “How about we make plans to go to the diner tomorrow night?" Prince said. "Of course, I would be honored." Sandy replied. The next night Danny sees them out at the diner. He had finally realized how lost he was without Sandy. As they get in the car he follows them and beats on the window. Prince rolls down the window and says, "Do you have a problem?" "Yes, I do, Sandy is mine and I suggest you back off and go back to where ever you came from." Danny yelled with anger. Sandy says "Danny I think it’s time you move on. Prince rolls the window back up, and Danny walks away with sadness and tears in his eyes. "Let's get you home" Prince said. Sandy hears a knock at her door late that night, she just thought it might be Frenchie. Surprisingly it was Danny, as she opened the door she said, "What do you want?" Danny replied "You that’s all I've ever wanted." "Well you should've showed me that and know I need you to just please leave" Sandy said as she slammed the door. Danny walks home and decided it would be best if he just moved schools and towns, basically start all over again. The hardest thing though was to accept the fact that Sandy had moved on and was very happy, and she should be happy for him. He packed all his stuff and planned to leave in the morning. "Not every story has a happy ending, but I've learned if you ever love and care about somebody that much don't take them for granted." Danny said as he packed his stuff. He will forever have the hurt feeling of Sandy being gone.